Gastrointestinal motility, or the ability of the gastrointestinal tract to move matter spontaneously, may be of beneficial therapeutic value for a variety of obvious reasons. For example, the gastrointestinal disruptions characteristic of conditions such as symptomatic gastroesophageal reflux and diabetic gastroparesis (diabetic gastric stasis) may result in symptoms which may be detrimental to the patient, such as nausea, vomiting, heartburn, persistent fullness after meals and anorexia. Such symptoms may be alleviated by increasing gastrointestinal motility, with consequent benefit to the patient. In addition, increased gastrointestinal motility may prevent the nausea and vomiting associated with emetogenic cancer therapy, may be used to facilitate small bowel intubulation and to stimulate gastric emptying and intestinal transit to facilitate radiological examination. Accordingly, chemical compounds that can increase gastrointestinal motility have been sought for use as pharmaceutical agents in the treatment of the associated symptoms. For example, the compound N-(2-diethylaminoethyl)-2-methoxy-4-amino-5-chlorobenzamide, known generically as metoclopramide, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,252. This compound is commercially available and has been employed by physicians to increase gastrointestinal motility. Nevertheless, new agents that possess similar utility, or agents that are more potent that metoclopramide in increasing gastrointestinal motility, are desirable.